Pizza and Power Stalker
by Verte114
Summary: Dante and Vergil have a stalker. Will Pizza and Power get them in danger?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own DMC or any of its characters, this is simply a fan fiction.

**Author's Note:** We were cosplaying as Dante and Vergil at Ohayo Con this year, we had a friend that wasn't really anything, so we made a small video about her being Dante and Vergil's stalker. It was very amusing to make and we had to keep from laughing. Especially during the grabbing the pole scene. I'll post the video for it on my profile later, because our friend needs to finish editing it. Fill in the words yourself because there will just be a song over the entire thing. It was filmed in parts at different locations

**Pairing: ** Dante X Vergil. Not really a couple though. and their Stalker of course.

**Copyright: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

**SUMMARY: ** Dante and Vergil have a stalker. They don't know it though, will pizza and power get them into some danger?

They'd been on a mission together and were staying at a hotel. Vergil had been complaining about never having anything more to eat than pizza and sundaes, not that he exactly objected to that, and Dante told him he didn't have money to get anything more than that. Vergil began to complain about Dante's debt to lady and this is what happened after that. Dante and Vergil walked down the steps, arguing about Dante's money situation and him being in debt to Lady.

Dante grumbled and retorted back to Vergil, **"Just loan me the money and be on your way.."** Vergil glared at him, _"Do you even own a checkbook?"_ Dante looked at his twin. **"I don't need a checkbook, I don't have money!"** Vergil growled, _"You should have a checkbook!" _His brother was always uptight about these things, _"_**If you didn't sweat hair gel, you might be in the hole too."** Vergil glared at him for this comment.

Their walk and fight about Dante's money situation continued. He headed down a hallway. Dante was trying to block out Vergil's angry comments. He just rolled his eyes, **"Can you just loan me the money?"** Vergil could of laughed at that,_"LOAN? A loan implies you'll be paying me back! You won't do that!"_ Dante growled then stopped, **"..You hear that...?"** He looked around, the hall was empty, it had sounded like someone was following them. Vergil stopped and scanned the area with his icy blue eyes. Dante shrugged, retorting back to him, **"As if you need the money!"** They continued walking. Dante stopped again, **"..Vergil...I really think somethin's followin us.."** He turned and scanned the area as his brother did. He was either going crazy, or they were being followed. Vergil rolled his eyes this time, _"There isn't anything there, if there was, I would of sensed it."_

Soon, they reached the set of tables outside, sitting down for a moment. The table was round and blue with a pole to hold up the umbrella. Dante rubbed his temples, **"What do you want, to teach me to balance my money!" **Vergil nodded, _"That's exactly what I'd do if I thought you'd listen." _Dante grabbed onto the pole, standing up slightly, **"I wouldn't want to learn from you, you couldn't teach my anything with that stick up your ass!"** Vergil grabbed the pole just above his hand,_ "As if your simple minded self could learn!" _Dante grabbed the pole with his other hand, hissing. Vergil upped him though, grabbing it with his other hand, glaring at Dante. In the middle of their glare, a girl walked past, muttering to herself and all Dante caught was "pizza" while all Vergil heard was "power." One look at each other, they ran over to her,_** "Well, hello..~"**_ They said at the same time,** "..You can get me Pizza?"** Vergil rolled his eyes,_ "And Power for me?"_ They each grabbed one of her arms, too lost in their own thoughts to listen to her mumbling, _**"They're touching me, they're touching me." **_

They walked with the girl back to their room, arguing the entire time. Dante told Vergil to open the door. He handed his sword off to the lady, his eyes closed some and he opened the door, Dante following him in, they stopped at the far bed, talking to each other, completely oblivious of the girl. Vergil fell to the bed, unconscious as the head of his sword was slammed down on his head. Dante turned, his eyes widening. He reached for Ivory but was knocked out too quickly. The girl smiled and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. _**"Yeeessssss, I finally got them, after years...and years...of following them~!" **_

Two days later, Vergil and Dante woke up in their hotel room, looking at each other,_** "...Just a dream."**_ They said in unison.

AN: Ok…..so…this was on my account (GaeIggy) but since we did this fic together (Seif114). It is now on our joint account.


End file.
